A number of products are stored in a two-component form, and mixed together to form the final product prior to use. For example, certain drugs are not liquid stable and are stored as a two-component product: such as a lyophilized component, and separately a liquid component for reconstituting the lyophilized component prior to delivery. These constraints can create issues regarding long-term storage of drug components, and timely and proper mixing and administration of the drug.
A number of devices and methods have been used to mix and/or deliver two-component drugs, such as lyophilized drugs that are reconstituted. One example is the Merck REDIPEN®. The present disclosure relates to novel devices and methods for storing, mixing, and/or administering two-component products, such as two-component drugs.
While certain novel features are shown and described below, some or all of which may be pointed out in the claims, the devices and methods of this disclosure are not intended to be limited to the details specified, since a person of ordinary skill in the relevant art will understand that various omissions, modifications, substitutions and changes in the forms and details of the illustrated embodiments and in their operation may be made without departing in any way from the spirit of the disclosure. No feature described herein is critical or essential unless it is expressly stated as being “critical” or “essential.”